Ebb and flow
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: It's been four months since the end of Naraku, Kagome finally decides it's time to return home, but before she can do that, Midoriko meet's with her in a vision, and with one selfish wish on Kagome's part, Midoriko makes one final request from the time


**Hetalia: Ebb and Flow**

**Summary: It's been four months since the end of Naraku, Kagome finally decides it's time to return home, but before she can do that, Midoriko meet's with her in a vision, and with one selfish wish on Kagome's part, Midoriko makes one final request from the time traveling miko. "Bring Peace to the world, help it grow and manifest into something great. Bestow upon the lands each a shard of the Shikon Jewel, and let them become one with the earth from which they are born." Kagome could only agree and watch the Jewel glow bright as Midoriko uttered those words, watching as the world began to give in to change...**

**Anime: Hetalia/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Harem**

**Genre: Romance/History/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**Written By: YukimuraShuusukeGirl**

**Co-Authored By: Akuma-Chibi**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at her blood filled hand that held the Shikon no tama, and sighed as she slowly made her way away from the battle field. Everything was over, and she could rest in peace.

Taking a shaky breath, she forced herself on while muttering to herself, _"It's just a little bit further."_ A lot of the tree's were knocked over, but she could still clearly see the one tree she was looking for; the Goshinboku.

The Goshinboku was a landmark for her, telling her she was close to Kaede's Village. Kagome and the rest of the group said if they got split up they would meet back at the village. If a person didn't show up in a day's time, then they would assume them dead.

Sighing Kagome held her side holding herself up by clutching one of the tree trunks, the bark digging into her skin as she did so. She didn't care though; her goal was to make it to the village. She had been separated from the group for almost a day if not more.

Taking in deep breaths she tried to steady her breathing; Kagome looked at the figure in-front of her and gave a breathy whisper, _"Midoriko..."_ The creator of the jewel itself stood in-front of her, with a small smile upon her heart shaped face.

The woman smiled, as she stepped closer to the current protector of the Shikon Jewel, "Kagome, it is wonderful to finally meet you face to face." Her eyes gleamed with happiness, but held a hit of sadness; sadness one only got from seeing too much too soon.

Looking at the radiant woman with wide eyes, she quickly shook it off and dropped to one knee, "It's an honor to finally meet you, My Lady." Kagome said it softly, but it came out clear to for the Shikon's creator to hear.

Midoriko smiled down at the girl, "Raise yourself, you need not bow to me."

Kagome glanced up, but did not rise from her position. "..."

"Child, no...Kagome, you have grown strong throughout these eight years, fighting, and searching. Did you find what you were looking for...?"

Kagome frowned, and Midoriko was sure she'd confused her with the question. "I'm not sure what you mean." She lifted the Shikon Jewel, now completed. "The jewel is whole; I found what I was searching for, the shards..."

"Before you were pulled down the well, before you fell back in time...Kagome, you wanted something, you were searching for something...what was it?"

"..."

Midoriko could see her thinking the question over, her eyes darting about the area, glancing from the Goshinboku to Midoriko as memories of her adventures played out in her mind.

Kagome looked back into Midoriko's eyes and stared curiously at her, "I had been a little bored with the continuous 'day after day' routine that I had been forced to live by. I hated it...but I was also okay with it."

"Were you really?"

Kagome looked away, _"...no..."_

"You wanted a change, and you got it, you wanted something different, and you got it...you wanted adventure...and excitement..."

"...and I got it." Her eyes drifted to the blood that stained her clothes, "I lost my friends...family...for a chance at adventure."

"It's nothing to get sad over, Kagome, the loss of lives is something that everyone, at one time or another, needs to experience...and it's through this adventure that you met, your friends and family. It's no lie that losing someone that you love and care for hurts, but it's also a part of life that one must learn to accept."

"What if I don't want to accept it..."

Midoriko frowned, "That's childish, you know better than to think that, Kagome." Giving into a sigh, Midoriko walked closer to the younger and placed a hand gently on the girls' cheek, "I didn't appear before you to scold you, that isn't my job; my job is to oversee the Jewel. Kagome, you are the Jewel's protector, and with it fully restored to its natural beauty, are you ready to make your wish?"

It was a cloud of uncertainty that Midoriko witnessed pass before the girls' eyes, and for a moment, they became shadowed with a childs need for companionship. Before her words had even been spoken, Midoriko had closed her eyes, knowing that the words spoken would be the girls' final regret.

"I wish for all of my friends that have lost their lives, to be brought back and given the second chance they deserve."

"...as innocent a wish as that sounds, it is a selfish desire to bring the dead back to life...however, if that is your wish..." The jewel glowed and she saw a soft smile appear of the girls lips, "It will be granted, but at a price."

The smile faltered, "A price?"

"Your friends will not remember any of the time that they spent with you, any memories shared with you...any of the feelings that were shared between you and your friends will cease to be...in other words...you won't exist...not to them at least."

"_...alright..." _It was softly whispered, "That's fine! As long as they're alive..."

"...and also...I have my own request,"

"What's that?"

Midoriko moved her hands in a circular motion and before her. The glowing image of the earth appeared. "Until the Shikon has ceased to exist, you will be it's protector, so, until that time has come, my one request, is for you to bring Peace to the world, help it grow and manifest into something great."

Kagome looked around at the land she'd traveled for eight years. Finally, she gave a nod.

Midoriko released hold of the glowing orb that had taken the shape of the earth and watched it return to the form of the Shiko, "Bestow upon the lands each a shard of the Shikon Jewel, and let them become one with the earth from which they are born..." With those quietly spoken words, the world began to take a new shape, and with it, the jewel began to crack, and nine shards fell from the Jewel before glowing brightly.

The two watched for a moment as the shards seemed to hum with life before shooting off across the world. Kagome's eyes followed one that landed not too far away from where Midoriko and she were.

Midoriko gave a final smile before saying a few final words, "This will be the last time you and I speak until a time where the Jewel is no longer necessary, I wish you good luck, Kagome Higurashi, may you learn to cope with loss, and maybe...with the knowledge of life and death, you too can help create and watch your own children grow." Midoriko began to fade before a bright light shined; Kagome covered her eyes with her arms, lowering it a few moments later, she stared at the spot where Midoriko had once stood before looking off in the distance to where that shard had fallen...curiosity was a dangerous thing...but then, she had nothing left but her curiosity. Her friends wouldn't know her, hare adventure in the past was over, all she could do was either return home, or follow the fallen light and hope for a new adventure.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stood there as she watched her once friends be happy, she couldn't help but have a bitter smile on her face.

She loved them all like family and now they didn't even know her. It was her wish that much was true but the feeling of longing still was there.

It would always be there.

She couldn't go and befriend them…no she could never talk to them again. Kagome would disappear from Japan and do as Midoriko wished.

Make the world become at peace with one another.

She didn't know how she could do this though.

How could she start to make peace with the world?

Make it so the war she was in is never repeated again. Never to see the blood run on the ground that was of innocence.

Innocence should never die. Their blood should never stain the ground.

Taking a deep breath Kagome looked at the village one more time before disappearing into the forest. She would go visit one more place before she disappeared from Japan forever.

She was going to the bone eaters well.

Kagome couldn't say goodbye to her family, she wouldn't see them for a long time.

So giving a goodbye to the well was the best thing she could do.

Her footsteps were light in the grass as she silently made her way through the forest, the only sounds around her was the sound of her breathing.

After a few minutes of going through the forest she could see the clearing for t he well and made her way there cautiously.

As she finally stood in front of the well she rested her hand against the ruff wood, "I don't really know what to say….." Kagome muttered, her fingers tracing the dents in the wood.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, "I guess this is goodbye for now….I will see you again soon mom…Souta…grandpa…." She opened her eyes and looked down the well.

"I have five hundred years to wait to see you again….." Kagome gave a small smile, "Hopefully everything goes well and I'll get to I see you again….stay safe, till we come face to face….."

With this said she took a step back and looked to the blue sky hoping her family wouldn't worry till she could show up to them again.

She could only hope she survived the five hundred years….so many things could happen till then.

First thing was first though…..she had to understand what Midoriko meant with her parting words.

**-x-x-x-**

She recalled the area that she and Midoriko had spoken, and made her way there. Not sure of their _exact_ location, she closed her eyes and tried to remember what was around her. Trees...that was all..._trees_!

"How am I supposed to find that jewel if I can't even...oh," She gave a small smile, and not one the held any real cheer behind it. "The jewel..." She had learned this during the final few weeks before the last fight; drawing out her energy, she closed her eyes and searched her surroundings for the nearest shard before calling it towards her. Yes, before she could see them at a certain distance, but now, if she could feel them out, she could call them to her.

It usually only took a few minutes at most, so she was prepared to wait for the jewel to come soaring at her. Well, she'd only been prepared for the jewel...not...a rustle in the bushes...and certainly...upon opening her eyes, she had not expected to see an orb of energy ducking out of sight and behind the bush, which, due to the orbs intrusion, made another rustling sound.

'_This clearly goes at the top of my weirdest-things-I've-seen list...a scared energy orb...'_ Closing her eyes, she felt out the jewel and frowned as she realized, that was the jewel, or...a shard of the jewel. Her eyes snapped open, and she took a step forward, only for the energy sphere to flee a few feet back and towards another selection of foliage. "Oh...don't be frightened," She sat down on the grass so she wasn't so big. "Look, I won't hurt you...I just want to help."

The glowing sphere peeked out from behind a collection of leaves before moving out of the bush and a little closer to Kagome.

She watched it stop a foot away and smiled. "You are still unsure of me? Well, why not some questions...why have you come here?" She hadn't honestly expected an answer, but in a soft voice, in fluent Japanese, it spoke.

"_I was pulled..."_

"Pulled?"

"_Yes, I woke up alone, and as I started to wander, I felt as if someone was looking for me, and was pulled. I came because you pulled me."_

The voice was cute, and childlike, but his words made since...especially if he was the shard...or what was a shard at one point, now...a talking orb. "What is your name?"

"_...I am what you choose to make me."_

'_What? He means...who, right?'_ Curiously, she reached out and touched the orb, only for a bright light to engulf her and a singular word sought her lips. _"Japan..."_ Shining brighter, the light changed to a reddish brown color before growing smaller and vanishing completely. Now, held in her hands...was a very naked, very cute...little boy...no taller than her forearm. She looked into his eyes, and that same glow of red and brown, stared unflinchingly back at her.

"Could you put me down..."

"AH!" She almost dropped him as she hurriedly placed him on the floor and turned away, pulling from her yellow bag a spare haori...which was clearly too big. _'I'll have to get him some clothes...'_ She sighed, handing it to him with her back turned, she heard the soft sounds made from the fabric brushing against itself. "Sorry, I wasn't really expecting that."

"..."

Curious of her new friends' sudden silence, she turned to see him glaring profusely at the long sleeves tailing along the ground. Other than the sleeves, the Haori just looked like a childs too big Yukata. _'So cute!'_ She smiled at the thought.

"No,"

She frowned, "No?"

"Not cute."

'_...he...can read minds!'_

"No,"

"No what?" She asked cautiously.

"I can't read minds."

'_...'_ She stared as the little boy simply stared her in the eyes. _'That didn't really help...'_

After a few moments of silence and just staring, she realized, life was probably going to get a lot weirder...

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: Well...after putting this off...and off...then forgetting about it...the chapter is finally done :3 Hope everyone likes this original idea! **

**Tell me your thoughts and review!**

**Akuma: Hey everyone! Another joint effort! We are happy to present the first Akuma and Yuki HETALIA FIC, though, I'm sure there will be more to come! I don't know what will be next to be posted, I'm working on a Harry Potter/InuYasha fic, then I'll be sending that to Yuki, so I know what I'm working on…but I can't tell what will be posted next. Because, this has been in progress for months…the one we posted the other day had only been started three days ago…so, we never know what will be up next. It depends on our moods. Well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we hope to hear from you, your thoughts, questions and ideas are always welcomed! Sankyu~ **


End file.
